


We’re Gonna Hunt You Down, We’re Gonna Cut You Up

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Blood, Blowing Smoke In Others Face’s, Cutting, M/M, Non-sexual humiliation, Sadism, Stubbing Cigarettes Out On Skin, Threats, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: You’re gonna try to hide,You’re gonna try to fly,You’re gonna beg us to forgive the things you’ve done,You’re gonna make appeals and ask us to make a deal.Well we’ll forgive you, when you pay for everyone.
Relationships: Billy/Nugget (Kindergarten Video Games)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	We’re Gonna Hunt You Down, We’re Gonna Cut You Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [literal_kink_demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/literal_kink_demon/gifts).



> Sorry if things in this fanfiction aren’t accurate to the game, I have thought about it in years or wrote about it.

This boring school was well...just so damn boring! Billy could hardly stand it, he just had to step out for a cigarette. But enduring the rest of fifth hour would be a pain and the throbbing in his temples just wasn’t going away. It felt as if his head was going to explode from all the pressure building up.

Billy tapped his pencil against the desk as he slowly fell asleep, Dr. Danner’s lectures always made him oh so tired. 

Counting down the minutes now, as he went in and out of consciousness. It was hard to stay awake in all the silence, sometimes the quiet can be so deafening. Only brought back when a hand banged loudly on his desk. Billy jumped up in his seat, his heart racing from the sudden noise. 

It just happened to be Dr. Danner looming over him, he looked so angry. Most teachers couldn’t stand when a student fell asleep during class; but Dr. Danner had a certain hatred for it. “Am I boring to you? Perhaps I should send you to the principals office. You won’t be so tired once you get there, I’m sure...” He always talked so sinisterly, and the menacing stare wasn’t helping.

“What- No! I- Don’t send me there, please?” Billy’s pleading only caused the rest of the class to snicker behind him. Oh how badly he wanted to snap all their necks, Billy had the urge to curl up and die at that moment. He was sincerely in the mood to get hit by a bus right about now... but that probably wouldn’t happen. 

Dr. Danner soon went back to his lesson, as did Billy go back to his shame. Sinking down into the desk as he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. He was the center of attention, at the worst time. And it all made him feel sickly.

Billy padded his pockets to see if his cigarettes were still in there, sighing in relief as he actually remembered to bring them today. Cause fuck! He was really going to need this. But time ticked by so slowly and it was starting to frustrate him, scratching against his ripped jeans like a wild animal.

He could feel the cringeworthy feeling of his nails bending and breaking against his rough movements. Yet it was the only way he could stop focusing on the clock; which every tick antagonized him.

Everything around Billy was going to implode; the tight feeling in his chest was growing. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. It was so painful, it wouldn’t stop and it was all getting louder. 

Until it was near silent, the only sound was the endless tearing of the denim. Billy bit his tongue, everyone was staring at him; like he was some sort of fucking freak. He wasn’t just being dramatic, this school is hell. 

Their eyes only broke away from him as the sixth period bell rang out, echoing into the hallways; through all the classrooms. Saved by the bell, one could say. Yet his embarrassment still stuck to him, drying his mouth as he walked through the halls. Trying to find a way outside this damn place.

And once he did; taking a deep breath of air, he slumped against the wall. Billy pulled his box of Marlboro cigarettes out as fast as he could, they burnt his throat and the smoke didn’t taste good either. But it’s the only kind his mother could afford; so he indulged in her cigarettes happily.

Billy lit a cigarette with the quickness of someone just trying not to get caught. He put his head down; trying to avoid any cameras that could be recording him. Inhaling deeply he felt fire hit his tonsils. It felt like someone was stabbing him in the mouth repeatedly. But the sweet smell of nicotine was still so good. Ever so prominent in the dusty haze around this school.

He looked at the loud noise coming from the side of him, someone was trying to open the door. ‘Shit...’ he argued with himself, to put the cigarette out or not? But it was too late, whoever it was had already gotten through the barrier to the outside world. Outside of hell.

“Billy! Nugget smelled smoke so Nugget came to save you!” His face only turned when he found the source of the smoke was coming from Billy.

Billy rolled his eyes as Nugget approached him. “Nugget will have to tell the teacher! Nugget knows this isn’t allowed at school!” 

His eyes went wide at Nugget’s sublime threat, but when he started racing back to the door Billy knew he couldn’t just let him go. He grabbed Nugget by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back, pushing his tense body up against the wall he once leaned on. “Don’t you FUCKING dare!” 

Billy fished for the compact knife in his back pocket, pulling it out and pushing it up against Nugget’s neck. He looked so terrified, this was the first time Billy ever saw an expression on Nugget’s face; besides him just looking stupid. 

He pushed the blade deeper into his pale flesh, which burnt from constantly rubbing up against the sharp end. Nugget lolled his head from side to side, holding onto Billy’s wrists; trying to pull his hands away. 

Billy took another puff of his cigarette, blowing the smoke into Nugget’s face. Causing him to heave and cough, teary eyed Nugget still attempted to push who he thought was his best friend off of him. To no avail.

He dug the knife in, waiting until blood began trickling down the knife; dripping off the steel tip. Billy dropped it after a while of just pushing it in, opting for another way of torment. Grabbing Nugget by the hair he forced his head to the side painfully; leaving the side his neck bare and free of any clothing.

Taking the cigarette out of his mouth, Billy stubbed it out on Nugget’s skin. No matter how loud he screamed, it just wouldn’t made him stop. Billy waited until all the ash had cooled off and what was still burning pressed into Nugget’s tender flesh. ‘That’ll teach him...’

He threw the boys limp, bloody body to the ground and just watched as Nugget cried. “Don’t try that shit again, seriously. I’ll have your ass crying even harder next time.”

Billy spat on him as he writhed on the ground, leaving him there to do so. Nugget is an idiot, Billy knew. He just never expected this from him...how stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written for this fandom in so long, going back and looking at all the art people made for it gives me bittersweet memories. 
> 
> But it’s nice to be back, and yes I too am a bitch for sadistic Billy.


End file.
